An electronic computer that is incorporated (“embedded”) in a technical working environment is commonly referred to in information technology as an embedded system. Here, the computer typically performs monitoring, control, or regulating functions, or is responsible for a form of the data or signal processing.
Conventionally, embedded systems are used in a large number of areas of application and equipment. In the case of complex overall systems, for example so-called sensor networks, this sometimes includes a large number of individual systems that for example are networked wirelessly.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2013 213314 (A1) describes a method for storing at least one calculable integrity measurement value in a first memory area of a memory of a component, the at least one calculable integrity measurement value being ascertained as a test value of a software module of the component, and stored in the first memory area by an invariable write unit. In this way, a balance is sought between safety requirements and saving time during a booting or start process.